goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle Dabney
|eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |family = *Lauren (Granddaughter) *Rodney (Son) |relationships = Fred Dabney (Ex-Husband) |friends = Amy Duncan (sometimes) Teddy Duncan Charlie Duncan |enemies = Gabe Duncan PJ Duncan Bob Duncan Amy Duncan (sometimes) |first episode = Study Date |last episode = Good Bye Charlie |caption = Mrs. Dabney with Kaboodle |height = |born = May 12, 1949 |nationality = American |hometown = Denver, Colorado |profession = |band = |pband = |major = |signature = Dabney |parents = |siblings = Virginia 3 unnamed sisters Younger sister |grandparents = |spouses = Fred Dabney (m.1976-2011) |children = Rodney |granddaughter = Lauren Dabney |loveinterests = Fred Dabney (formerly) Frank Duncan (formerly) |pets = Kaboodle (cat) |title1 = Enemies |other1 = Gabe Duncan (formerly) |title3 = First Appearance |other3 = Study Date |title4 = Last Appearance |other4 = Good Bye Charlie |portray = Patricia Belcher |image2 = |caption2 = |image3 = }} Estelle Dabney is the Duncans' next door neighbor, and the main antagonist of the show. She is immortal. She and Gabe play tricks on each other a lot, as seen in several episodes. She is played by Patricia Belcher. Relationships Gabe Duncan Mrs. Dabney seems to have a very hateful relationship with Gabe, often insulting each other. However, they sometimes seem to be joking with each other. When Mrs. Dabney set a trap on Gabe, Gabe was mad at first, but then said, "Well played, Mrs. Dabney. Until next year." (Scary Had a Little Lamb) Teddy Duncan Out of all the Duncans, Mrs. Dabney has the best relationship with Teddy. Mrs. Dabney also refers to her as the "least disturbing" of all the Duncan kids. ]] PJ Duncan Mrs. Dabney does not like PJ much. As the series progresses she begins to like him more than she used to because she learns he rarely causes her annoyance. The two shared interests as shown in "The Tears of Tomorrow'"' '''''when they became obsessed with an old show which soon cancelled, and they also ice skate together one time. Bob Duncan Mrs. Dabney has a decent relationship with Bob. In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, she asked him to rid her house of the smell of a dead possum since he is an exterminator. They also found out that they both love "Higgins & Zork" in the episode Charlie Shakes It Up!. Charlie Duncan We don't see these two interact much throughout the series. Sometimes, Charlie is seen in the Dabney household playing with Mrs. Dabney. In the episode "Teddy and the Bambino", Charlie and Mrs. Dabney are seen playing Charlie's game, "Puppy Town". It seems that they have a good relationship just like her and Teddy. Mr. Dabney In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, Mrs. Dabney hinted that she didn't like her husband very much. In It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving it is revealed that they're divorced. Amy Duncan Their relationship is not a really close relationship but it is mentioned in a few episodes. In Rat-A-Teddy they worked together to get revenge on the kids and there they became friends. Series Involvement Mrs. Estelle Dabney was first introduced in the series premiere, Study Date, as the Duncan's next door neighbor who dislikes Gabe. In the episode, Gabe sneaks into Mrs. Dabney's house in search of food and starts eating everything she has. Mrs. Dabney calls Teddy and forces her to come over and get Gabe, who snuck in through the cat door. In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, PJ and Gabe overhear Mrs. Dabney yelling at Mr. Dabney and they start to believe she had murdered him. Charlie snuck into Mrs. Dabney's house through the cat door while she is away. Soon, Mrs. Dabney arrives and explains to them that Mr. Dabney is not dead and she was just yelling at her soap operas. In Kit and Kaboodle, Mrs. Dabney takes a vacation and leaves her cat, Kaboodle, in the hands of Teddy. In Up a Tree, Mrs. Dabney, and Bob make a deal to where he has to cut down a tree in his backyard holding up the Duncan's old treehouse. Although Bob and Mrs. Dabney make the deal, the Duncan kids try to defend the treehouse. Eventually, all of the Duncans join the treehouse resistance and they end up collapsing the treehouse, giving Mrs. Dabney's garden sunlight. In Charlie is 1, Mrs. Dabney is told to watch Gabe and she takes him to the hospital where Charlie is born. In Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band, Gabe and PJ fight over the extra room in Mrs. Dabney's house. In Driving Mrs. Dabney, Teddy drives Mrs. Dabney to some errands to get credit toward her driving exam. They end up running out of gas, so Teddy has to pull the car back to their houses. In Season 2, Mrs. Dabney is a much more devious character and is really against Gabe and PJ. In Let's Potty, the Duncans lose electricity so Gabe and PJ steal electricity from Mrs. Dabney, who also loses electricity. In Charlie Shakes It Up!, Mrs. Dabney goes to the Duncans' yard sale and buys a cookie jar that Bob hid $500 in. In the end, Mrs. Dabney gives back the cookie jar and the money when she learns Bob has the complete series of Higgins and Zork on DVD in the basement. In Scary Had A Little Lamb, Mrs. Dabney, and Gabe make a deal - Gabe is to protect her house from the tricker-treaters for $50. In the end, Mrs. Dabney tricks Gabe and ruins the house herself so he will have to work for her. In It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving, Frank Duncan comes to Denver for Thanksgiving and ends up falling in love with Mrs. Dabney. In Teddy on Ice, Mrs. Dabney makes Gabe and PJ pay her back for breaking her satellite dish by letting her watch The Tears of Tomorrow on their TV. She is devastated when the program is cancelled, along with Gabe and PJ (who start to like it as well). She also denies teaching Charlie a bad word. In the Season 3 premiere Make Room for Baby, Mrs. Dabney is joyful when she learns the Duncans are moving out to get a bigger house. In order to get the last laugh, Mrs. Dabney gives Gabe back everything he has ever tossed or flung into her house. She puts hair removal in his baseball cap, and to get back at her, Gabe puts glue all over her front porch. In Welcome Home, Mrs. Dabney tricks Gabe and PJ into digging a hole in her backyard for her hot tub by saying there is money buried there. In Baby's First Vacation, the Duncans go on a family vacation but Teddy stays home sick. Mrs. Dabney is forced to check up on Teddy and learns she is having a party. Teddy lets Mrs. Dabney join the party so she doesn't tell her parents. In Le Halloween, Mrs. Dabney and Gabe cooperate for the first time by stealing money. In the end, they give back the money and return to being enemies. In Demolition Dabney, Mrs. Dabney introduces Gabe to her teenage granddaughter, Lauren. Gabe instantly falls for Lauren and attempts a first date, but Mrs. Dabney insists that she goes along. In The Unusual Suspects, Amy accuses Debbie Dooley's daughter Deedee Dooley of teaching Charlie to talk back to her parents, but she learns it was actually Mrs. Dabney. In Rat-A-Teddy, Mrs. Dabney and Amy trick Gabe and Lauren (who are now dating) into doing housework, which leads to them breaking up. To make up for ruining their relationship, Mrs. Dabney and Amy do whatever they can for the two until Teddy reveals in her video diary that Gabe and Lauren were seen holding hands, angering them both. In Futuredrama, Teddy gives Gabe bad relationship advice and Gabe and Lauren break up for real. In the end, Gabe and Lauren get back together but Mrs. Dabney is still on Teddy for getting them back together. Appearances Season 1 *"Study Date" *"The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney" *"Charlie is 1" *"Up a Tree" *"Kit and Kaboodle" *"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" *"Driving Mrs. Dabney" Season 2 *"Let's Potty" *"Teddy's Bear" (Mentioned Only) *"Charlie Shakes It Up!" *"Scary Had A Little Lamb" *"It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving" *"Teddy on Ice" Season 3 *"Make Room for Baby" *"Bad Luck, Teddy!" *"Welcome Home" *"Baby's First Vacation" *"Teddy and the Bambino" *"Le Halloween" Season 4 *"Demolition Dabney" *"Rock Enroll" *"The Unusual Suspects" (Heard only) *"Rat-A-Teddy" *"Futuredrama" *"Bug Prom" *"Down a Tree" (Mentioned Only) *"Good Bye Charlie" Category:Dabney Family Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mrs. Dabney's sisters Category:Seniors Category:Recurring Characters Category:Immortal beings